


Round One

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Anal Sex, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Episode Related, Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, Exhibitionism, Graphic Sex, M/M, Surveillance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene at the SGC from 'Ripple Effect.' Daniel/Daniel/Daniel, other pairings in background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from amara_m at comment_fic for Threesomes and Moresomes Day: Stargate SG-1, Daniel/Daniel/author's choice, Ripple Effect

He wondered how many others of him had seen them go off together, read the body language, exchanged glances of their own, and gone off themselves to commandeer the surveillance center and watch it live before they destroyed the recordings. Or tucked them away to entertain themselves with later.

"That feed's on, right?" said the one of him on the far end. His head was turned the wrong way, cheek pressed against the wall -- handy that he could tolerate contact lenses in that universe -- and couldn't look to check the red light on the camera.

"Oh yeah," Daniel said, and gave another push with his hips, and groaned -- amazed by what a great ass he had, overwhelmed every time he felt the impact of his own thrust ripple through the body in the middle and into the one on the end. He was fucking himself into the wall, and the best part was knowing how good it felt to _be_ fucked into the wall, knowing that he'd have his dick pulled straight up so that every push rubbed it into the concrete, and that because it was him on this end and him in the middle, nobody would stop and say _jeeze that's gotta hurt, I can't do this_ and pull out.

He'd never been limber enough to blow himself, and the warm-up had been to give it to himself and get it from himself at the same time. A cock was pretty much a cock, his as much as anybody else's, but he had as sweet and tight a mouth as he did an ass, and his tongue really _was_ all that; he'd always thought the linguist jokes were for the sake of the wisecrack, not because he gave particularly good head. But in fact he did. And looked pretty while he was doing it, another presumed lie that turned out to be true.

"This does wonders for your self-confidence, doesn't it?" the one in the middle said. Not reading his mind, just speaking his own.

"Doesn't Mitchell ever tell you you talk too much?" said the one on the end, just as Daniel was thinking _But Jack's right -- I do talk too much_.

"All the time," said the one in the middle, working himself back and forth between his own ass and his own dick, which happened to be Daniel's dick, and felt fantastically good. "It's one of the things he loves about me, same as Davis loves about you."

"Hey," Daniel said, bearing down, increasing the pressure and speed to the point where he knew it would make the friction unbearable and the one against the wall would come, "your Paul got that ... promotion they've been ... holding back here, right? What is he ... now, a lieutenant colonel?"

"Full-bird," gasped the one against the wall, voice tight, inflection rising. "Full-bird ... oh fuck ... oh god ... _colonel_ ... "

Daniel smiled as he felt the climax ripple back from Far End Guy into orgasmic spasms in Middle Guy's ass. He thrust hard and fast, four or five strokes and he was bursting, shooting come into himself, listening to himself groan in three-part unison, and he was still smiling as he started to come down and the three of them set about unsticking themselves.

He'd always wondered how he'd sound shouting "Colonel!" in the throes of orgasm. He'd have to see about scoring a copy of that surveillance footage. Jack was going to get an even bigger kick out of it than he had.

"Coffee run, then round two?" said Far End Guy, stepping into his black BDU pants.

"Dibs on the wall," said Daniel, just beating Middle Guy out.


End file.
